blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
System XX
The Cross-Dimensional Observation System No. XX, known as System for short, is the main antagonist of BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. Though she is one of the two villain protagonists in Season 2 alongside Hazama Honoka. Story According to Rachel Alucard, she was created by her father Clavis Alucard, from the fragments of Keystones, which splits into four to record any combat datas within each four selected universes through establishing a so-called universal Keystone Scramble Tag tournament, like the spy cameras, unaware to the chosen fighters. Originally, Clavis created her for the purpose of cross-dimensional observation and the creation of new possibilities, but gone haywire to start acting sentient on her own. Once all data has been gathered, she began her true conquest to conquer the universes she selected, then so may the rest of the unseen universes. It was revealed by the time Rachel found this abandoned, she accidentally activates System, and must undo her mistake to shut her down before the latter’s universal invasion begins. If one data collected Keystone from winning universe is destroyed, just as the fighters of the winning universe obtain the piece of their respective Keystone, all other chosen worlds merge into the former said universe, corrupting the fabric of reality, only the inhabitants of the winning universe regain the memories of the previous cause and knowing what happened with their home universe. Before she began her plan on her so-called tournament, she uses both Ragna the Bloodedge and Noel Vermillion as her test subjects. BlazBlue Episode Ending Choices Unlike other Episodes, only BlazBlue side to have the choice endings: 1. If Ragna choose look for Noel again, don’t trust anyone. The ending will have Ragna leave a sleeping Noel to be found by Makoto Nanaya. 2. If Ragna choose to keep trusting Rachel, Rachel will explain Es’s purpose relating to not only Azure, as well as the Keystones in this ending. 3. If Ragna choose to trust Hazama Honoka, the Keystone will be on the latter, with Ragna’s younger brother Jin Kisaragi assist him. The ending will show Hazama’s future plan with his very own sinister plot far away from Ragna. It will directly to the Season 2 episode, which become a canon ending. Quest to Cooperative Ending The Cooperative Ending, the 4th ending can only be applied on BlazBlue Episode, after unlocking 3 different BlazBlue endings, and clearing 3 other series episode’s respective endings, giving Ragna, the warrior whom System first summoned in the first place gains an opportunity to trust the heroes of 3 other worlds to keep their respective Keystones and keep in touch with each other, upon realizing something’s not right with the so-called tournament System held. However, Ragna still shouldn’t trust Hazama Honoka to unlock this route and avoiding to end up marching to the ending involving Hazama’s victory. Once you have completed following the tips above, Cooperative Ending battle began to occur, where System transformed into her actual final form if all four Keystones are fused after gathering enough battle datas while they were under the hands of four leaders/primary protagonists. The only heroes she brought are Ragna, Yu Narukami, Hyde Kido, Ruby Rose, Rachel, Yosuke Hanamura, Linne, Weiss Schnee, Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi. With the effort by Ragna and three other respective series’ own protagonists, System is finally being destroyed in this state, restoring all four worlds back to normal with no side-effects. Due to a pre-release backlash over the fans’ critics towards the Cross Tag game’s content inclusion practices, this ending is officially made non-canon. Season 2 Episode If players choose to trust Hazama the said Episode above, this episode directly occur to this episode where System’s manipulation is explained. When Hazama messes up Takamagahara System with a Keystone, as a big mistake for not realizing his former status as the late-Yūki Terumi’s former vessel caused System becoming weaken by a photographic memory relating to Terumi himself and may accidentally created a clone of his Susano’o form, Hazama and System’s time is at limit, they a new plan for a temporary truce by bring another participants not just from initial four, but three more universes. The new so-called Cross Tag tournament contest System and Hazama invented is now more than just violent competitive fighting tournament, but any event themes related to stamp collecting contest before their time runs out when a Susano’o Terumi clone is created and begin to destroy entire universes. As System unable to seal the clone much longer, Hazama took her place and disguise with her voice. Unfortunately, not even System knew that Susano’o clone was Hazama’s fault to begin with until now. Although the clone is eventually defeated by Ragna and Naoto Kurogane however, the story continues on the next season, due to the Keystone Hazama used already being progressively destroyed from the previous results and System unable to have ability to return everyone to their home universes, even after Hazama manage to get System back. Forms Depending on which series’ episodes, System has 4 main different forms based on the initial four universes. Eg.: If her form is blue, she can only summon the doppelgängers of Blazblue universe’s fighters. If all datas within the Keystones (again, initially four) has been gathered together while they were still under the hands of four leaders of respective universes, System will transform into the 5th final form and be able to summon all doppelgängers of the fighters from four chosen universes. The said physical forms are unfortunately never appear in Season 2 storyline. However, it is revealed that the BlazBlue keystone is the center behind how every completely different universes got chosen. Gallery BlazBlue (Cross Tag Battle, Episode Mode Illustration, 2).png|System XX's true form in Episode 1 BlazBlue (Destroyed) P4A (Cross Tag Battle, Episode Mode Illustration, 2).png|System XX's true form in Episode 1 - Persona (Destroyed) Under Night In-Birth (Cross Tag Battle, Episode Mode Illustration, 2).png|System XX's true form in Episode 1 - Under Night In-Birth (Destroyed) RWBY (Cross Tag Battle, Episode Mode Illustration, 2).png|System XX's true form in Episode 1 - RWBY (Destroyed) Cooperative Ending (Cross Tag Battle, Episode Mode Illustration, 2).png|System XX's final form in Episode 1 - BlazBlue's Cooperative Ending (Destroyed) BlazBlue (Cross Tag Battle, Episode Mode Illustration, 5).jpg|System XX's BlazBlue Keystone in Episode 1 - BlazBlue Ending 3/True Ending and Opening of Episode 2 - EXTRA RWBY (Cross Tag Battle, Episode Mode Illustration, 3, Type A).png|System XX's RWBY Keystone in Episode 1 - RWBY Ending (Scene 1) RWBY (Cross Tag Battle, Episode Mode Illustration, 3, Type B).png|System XX's RWBY Keystone in Episode 1 - RWBY Ending (Scene 2) Cooperative Ending (Cross Tag Battle, Episode Mode Illustration, 3).png|System XX's final form in Episode 1 - BlazBlue's Cooperative Ending (Post-Destroyed) Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Bosses Category:Females Category:Original Characters